The New Arrival
by GWTW forever
Summary: This is a one shot that explores the reactions of the Butler's to a new arrival in their family .... please read and review!


A/N: this is just a really short story that i got the idea for while i was putting off doing study and wishing for a...new arrival of my own.

Hope you like it...please review, i appreciate both positive and negative feedback

**Disclaimer:** i dont own any of the characters, only the new arrival

"Oh Rhett!" Scarlett cooed up at her husband. "Isn't she just darling?"

"She certainly is – the most beautiful I've ever seen" Rhett replied with a fond look towards the newest addition to their family. "look at those tiny ears! And that little nose! And those beautiful tip-tilted green eyes!" Rhett stated with delight as he enumerated the charms of the tiny bundle Scarlett was holding.

"you know Scarlett, with those eyes, she holds quite a resemblance to you" Rhett looked down, locking eyes with Scarlett, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

Scarlett shrugged off the comment and simply stated "how you do run on Rhett!".

"what should we name her?" Scarlett questioned as she lowered herself into a nearby chair, cuddling the precious infant close to her chest.

"Well obviously the names Wade chose are out of the question since they were for boys – quite hideous too in my opinion. Names like Napoleon, Romeo, Oliver, Merlin! Merlin! For goodness sake!" Rhett cried, pacing around the room as though he couldn't believe he had helped raise such a fanciful and obviously deluded child.

"Well, you've only got yourself to blame, with all those books you buy him – filling his head with nonsense." Scarlett stated not knowing what Rhett and Wade found so captivating about books. She had never been one to enjoy the simple pleasure found in reading. "And stop pacing, you'll frighten her".

"I suppose Ella and Bonnie's choices are a little more appropriate" Scarlett mummured, mulling them over. "Emily, Melody, Lilly, Kathrine…"

"Kathrine! That's it!" Rhett Said happily cutting Scarlett off, "Kitty for short."

"its perfect" Scarlett proclaimed with laughing eyes as she looked at Rhett's face. Usually a mask of impassiveness, it was now lit with delight.

"why Rhett!" scarlett stated with surprise, "You amaze me. Who would have thought you would get this excited! I didn't know you liked them so much!"

"Yes, my dear, I am full of suprises" Rhett answered looking down at Katherine with a smile. "such small and innocent things they are and so loving too. That's is, until they get older…but we've got a while before we need to worry about that! So lets enjoy it while it lasts"

"Shall we introduce her to the children? They've waited so patiently for her arrival" Scarlett questioned as she rose slowly from her chair, being sure not to disturb Katherine with the movement.

They made their way to the nursery where Bonnie and Ella were having a tea party and Wade was quietly reading a novel.

"Children!" Rhett called to them, "we have a surprise for you!"

The childish treble of voices reached their ears as they braced themselves for the onslaught.

Bonnie was the first one to meet them, pushing Ella forcefully out of her way in her attempts to greet the new arrival.

"Mother! Mother!" Bonnie cried imploringly, "let me hold her! I'll be careful! I swear I will!"

Before Scarlett could respond, Wade poked his head around the door. "girl or boy" he questioned Wade interestedly.

"Girl!" bonnie replied gleefully, clapping her hands.

"Oh" was Wade's only reply as he sat on the ground and began playing with his Saint Bernard, who had full run of the house despite Mammy's protests. "We have three of them already" Wade muttered to his dog, "Isn't that enough?"

Rhett, hearing the comment began laughing. "Don't despair Wade" Rhett said in an attempt to cheer the boy up, "I'm sure there will be a boy coming along next year".

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett exclaimed look at her husband incredulously "how many do you want?"

"Oh, a whole…passel of them!" Rhett recalled with a wink as he recalled Scarlett's comment many years ago and had the enjoyment of seeing a blush rise to her cheeks.

Ella finally made her way out to them, after first clearing up some of the mess Bonnie had made in her haste.

"Oh! Mother!" Ella exclaimed, her eyes softening and her hands gently reaching out towards the soft bundle in her Mothers arms.

"What a beautiful little kitten!"

Bet that's not the arrival you all thought it was  hope you enjoyed!


End file.
